Blue Snow
by Tyrila Anios
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro used to hate snow. Now he doesn't seem to mind it so much...


** Blue Snow **

** A Bleach Fiction By Tyrila Anios **

** Chapter One **

**H**itsugaya Toshiro _hated _snow.

The reason, to everyone else, was very unfathomable. What was to dislike about the beautiful white stuff? You could ski on it, snowboard on it, and if there was a lake around and it was frozen, you could ice-skate too. Then there were the snowmen, the snow angels, and the snowball fights. Ah, the pure joy people like Ichigo, Ayumi and Aki felt when snow came falling down. It meant that for hours, everyone would be out of their houses and into the outside world, curling snow into small balls and throwing it at each other.

Unfortunatley, it was the opposite way around of Hitsugaya.

While everyone else said "What's not to like?", he would snap back with "What's not to hate?" He just could not imagine why people would bother going outside and get cold for fun. Getting cold wasn't fun. He'd learnt that the hard way when Ichigo had come into the barracks to try and persuade him outside. Far less than persuading him, Ichigo had actually increased Hitsugaya's loathing for the snow, as Ichigo had pulled back Hitsugaya's pants and dropped a handful of snow down them. After that, the white-haired boy had refused to even set foot outside if it was snowing, and it seemed to the others that no amount of persuasion would ever shift him.

Hitsugaya also couldn't see why people actually liked all the activities associated with snow.

Skiing, as he had _also _learned the hard way, was not fun. He had fallen over so many times he had thrown his skis on the ground, and had struggled back to the lodge (rather comically) in his cumbersome ski boots. Snowboarding was no better. If Hitsugaya was bad at skiing, this was nothing compared to how he was on a snowboard. Falling face first and getting snow in all of your clothes at once was not fun either. So he had resolved to _never _ski or snowboard again. Never. And the moment Ichigo tried to convince him to go ice-skating, he was upstairs, locked, in his room. No way was he going to fall on his backside and look like a complete fool on the ice rink. After skiing and snowboarding, Hitsugaya could only imagine that it would get worse.

Despite a loathing for snow, and a very serious nature, he did have a few weaknesses.

Snowmen were a problem for him, because although he pretended to hate them, he was actually terrified of them. Having once seen a movie when the snowmen come to life and try to kill everyone, every time a snowmen was outside the house he could not sleep, convinced they would try and eat him. Although this seems rather funny to you and I, it was deadly serious for Hitsugaya. When he did sleep he would have dreams about going to war against the snowmen, fully donned in an army general's kit and everything. The only good parts of these dreams/nightmares was that he got to run over them with a tank.

This fear of snowmen didn't transpire to other things, but it didn't stop him hating snow.

Snow angels were also very annoying to him. What was their purpose? The snow would just come and fill them in again, and then people would make new snow angels. It was perpetual motion in the most annoying way possible to him. Hitsugaya also very much disliked snowball fights. Because of one very funny (to everyone else that is) incident involving Aki with a humoungous snowball, he had made it his duty in life to track down the person who invented snowball fights and kill them. Since they were probably already dead, however, it didn't seem likely that he could do this. But he could always imagine a world without snowball fights.

And today? Today it was snowing.

The moment he had woken up that morning to see everything covered in about three feet of snow, his mood had turned from okay, actually pretty good, to the worst it could possibly be without him trying to kill someone. Now he was sitting in his room in the world's biggest ever huff. It was very unlikely he would move from his bed that day (give or take bathroom and snack breaks) so to him, Ayumi coming up to his room to try and persuade him out was a waste of time.

"Alright Old Man Winter, it's your favourite kind of weather now get your butt out of bed and go outside!" Ayumi yipped cheerfully,all dressed up for the weather, her fluffy brown hair all over the place, some escaping from the red headband she always wore to flop into her emerald-green eyes. "Out ya come mister!"

"I am not going outside."

Ayumi tilted her head, confused. "Whyever not?" she asked, hands on hips, "Come ooooooon, baka, it's SNOWING! You hear me? Snow-ing. You know? The white stuff?"

"All the more reason to not go outside."

Shaking her head now, she grabbed Hitsugaya by the shoulders and said rather tauntingly, "Come ON! Everyone loves the snow! It's white, it's soft and it sure as hell is fun to throw it at Aki when she least expects it!" Ayumi now seemed rather impatient with him, as if every moment of her time spent here was another moment of throwing snow at her older sister wasted. "WHY do you NOT want to go outside when it's SNOWING?"

"That's just it. I hate snow."

A rather awful silence befell the room. Ayumi looked as if he had just told her someone had died. She shook her head and mumbled, "It can't be possible..." With that, she ran over to the bookcase, pulled out a dictionary and frantically started scanning the pages at random. "Is it even possible to use those words consecutivley in a sentence?" Hitsugaya looked both amused and annoyed with her behavior at the same time; amused because this was funny to watch, and annoyed because she had also pulled down several other books in the process, making a mess on the floor at the foot of the bookcase.

"How the hell can you even LIKE snow?" he exhaled peevishly, lying down on his bed now, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling, "It's cold, it's annoying and when it gets down your pants you feel as if your whole body has been turned into a giant ice block or something!" Looking up from her book from a second, Ayumi processed this information before asking,

"How do you know what it's like to have snow down your pants?"

At that very moment Ichigo came in, snow all over his body, his wooly hat hanging slightly off his head. Hitsugaya had to smirk at this, thinking: _This is going to be fun. _When Ichigo looked at him, Hitsugaya's small smirk turned into an evil grin. "Ah, Ichigo-san, just in time. Now you can tell Ayumi-san here the story of how I got snow down my pants _without _going outside." With that, he jumped off his bed and leapt out of the room before Ichigo could catch him, slamming the door in his wake.

Ichigo looked at the door behind him, shaking his head before turning to see Ayumi, who had now dropped the book and was now standing just a few inches in front of him, looking very curiously amused. Ichigo sighed and shook his head, "Look, Ayumi, it's a long story...and if I were you, I wouldn't even try to get the little baka out into the snow. It's a waste of your time - as I have found out after many hours of debating with him on the subject." Blinking, Ayumi sighed, giving up, but Ichigo patted her on the shoulder and smiled, "No worries - you can go pummel Aki-chan with as much snow as you like now." At this, Ayumi brightened considerably, grinning madly and rushing out the door, yelling as she went that Aki wouldn't have a chance of avoiding the snowballs today.

The orange-haired teen she left in her wake smiled. Ayumi was a little kid at heart - a boisterous little kid, certianly, but a little kid nevertheless. He had a feeling that the _real _Ayumi would never grow up. To be honest with himself, Ichigo had to admit that he liked her best that way. She was individual, unique, and defintley not someone to mess with. He decided he would try and keep his thoughts to himself, because with the way he had begun to think of her currently she would probably decapitate him for. But that was Ayumi - as one of the three Hitomi sisters she had to keep her personality.

** End Of Chapter One **

**AN: Myo! Hi there! Here is FINALLY something that I like. A little Bleach fiction that I think is not only funny, but quite deep as well. "Hitomi sisters?" you are probably thinking, "Who are they?" Well, you'll see. They're OCs, but I quite like all three. I can't tell you my favourite right now, so you're just going to have to wait aren't you?  
**

_**Next time, we find out the identity and persona of all three Hitomi sisters, Hitsugaya gets a surprise visitor and something both startling and wonderful happens.**_

**AN: This story I actually LIKE and is going to be quite short. Three to five, maybe six chapters maximum. And for those of you who DON'T LIKE ICHIGO WITH AYUMI - I only set them up because I was just throwing random ideas into the mix. So I'll be - okay put down the knives or you don't get the next chapter! BAD READERS! BAD! You're good readers if you R&R though. Click the little review button and tell me what you think of it. I cannot survive off of rice crackers and fizzy water alone, you know (although given the chance I probably would). **


End file.
